Dor de Morte
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Com a primeira morte que causou, aprendeu que uma parte de sua alma também se perdia junto com cada vida tirada. Mas na verdade não importava. Era uma parte que ele estava disposto a sacrificar.


**Disclaimer: **Não me pertence. E a essa altura, acho que já nem quero mais.

* * *

**.**

**Dor de Morte**

**.**

O ar abafado do interior daquela tenda cheirava a vermelho. Havia sangue seco nas armas de Neji.

Tenten sabia que a despeito das recomendações de Gai-sensei e de tudo o que tinham aprendido na academia, Neji não limpara as lâminas. Meio escondido, ele simplesmente as tinha guardado de volta na bolsa ainda manchadas de sangue.

A atitude não combinava com ele, assim como o desespero que parecia se condensar no ar gelado junto com a sua respiração. Tenten podia sentir aquele desamparo, e isso frustrava toda a tentativa do shinobi em fingir que estava dormindo.

Passaram muito tempo nesse silêncio de sonho fingido, até que Tenten suspirou pesadamente. Ergueu o corpo, levando junto as cobertas, e sentou-se no futon com elas sobre os ombros. Os olhos de Neji brilhavam no escuro como duas luas.

- Você não está bem. – uma afirmativa, não uma pergunta.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele não se deu ao trabalho de negar; apenas virou o rosto para o outro lado, assumindo uma expressão severa.

Ela não se intimidou e esperou, continuando a encará-lo. E então as palavras vieram.

- Eu senti o sangue na minha pele, Tenten. Eu senti quando ele morreu...

Havia dor em sua voz. Talvez, se estivesse sozinho, ele teria se permitido chorar. Mas agora não existiam lágrimas, era só uma agonia cheia de arrependimento que vincava o seu rosto.

- Não pense nisso, Neji. Faz parte de ser um bom ninja.

Mal as palavras escaparam de sua boca e Tenten percebeu que tinha sido a coisa errada a dizer.

- Não houve nada de _bom _em tirar a vida daquele homem! – o shinobi falou, e sua voz parecia arder de raiva . – Não me tornou melhor. Não é nada para me orgulhar! Eu não quero esquecer.

A sensação da kunai rompendo pele e músculo, acertando o ponto vital, o sangue pingando; aquele último suspiro, tão profundo, enquanto a vida deixava o corpo... A verdade era que um pouco dele mesmo também tinha morrido com aquela morte que causara. Talvez fosse essa parte quebrada que o garoto estava tentando conservar, ao guardar as armas sujas com o sangue do ninja morto.

Sem que Neji esperasse por isso, sentiu a mão de Tenten sobre a sua. E de repente ela parecia saber de todos esses sentimentos confusos, como se fosse capaz de enxergar e entender melhor do que ele.

A primeira coisa que percebeu foi o hálito morno contra sua pele, e então o toque dos lábios. Tenten beijou as costas de sua mão, e em seguida cada um de seus dedos, pausadamente. Neji sentiu o sangue fluir para suas faces em resposta ao contato, mas não tentou se desvencilhar. Um arrepio cálido percorreu seu corpo, e a sensação era reconfortante.

- Você estava protegendo a vila. Protegendo o seu clã, a sua família. Os seus amigos. Cuidando do Lee, do Gai-sensei e de mim. Não se esqueça disso também.

A surpresa marcou o rosto de Neji por um curto segundo, e então sua expressão se suavizou.

Num único movimento ele levantou o corpo, enlaçando a garota num abraço meio desajeitado. Ela permaneceu rígida contra seu peito pelo instante que levou para entender o que aquilo significava, mas por fim se deixou envolver.

A verdade era que eram muito novos para isso. Independente do quanto tinham treinado, não estavam prontos para matar. Talvez nunca fossem estar; mas bem, isso não fazia diferença. Eram ninjas, e Neji já tinha sangue em suas mãos.

Ambos sabiam que em pouco tempo muitas outras mortes viriam se juntar a essa. Qualquer palavra ou toque consolador era apenas uma esperança falsa. Sabiam disso também, mas precisavam do conforto mesmo assim.

- Obrigada, Tenten. – o agradecimento soou em um sussurro, rasgando o ar gelado. Sincero.

A vila. Os amigos. Sua família. _Ela._

Não importava se tivesse que sacrificar uma parte de sua alma, um pouco por vez a cada morte que causasse, se fosse para proteger essas coisas que amava.

* * *

**N/A:** Minha primeira história com esse par. E, olha, foi um parto para essa fic sair. Queria fazer algo mais sério, mostrando os dois realmente como ninjas, o peso de matar... Mas no final, o que saiu foi isso aí. Espero que tenha ficado minimamente aceitável.

De importante, é isso...!

_Reviews?_


End file.
